Actions Lead to Consequences
by Watermelon990
Summary: Sabre, at age 16, is Rude and Hyper  My friend thought of that so his personality at this age is all her idea  and yeah... this was made out of boredom and randomness My first fic so please not flames!


**Actions lead to consequences**

Sabre walked, his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground thinking. The 16 year old guardian stopped when he heard something crack behind him.

"Who's there?" He demanded. Another crack came and a grunt of pain.

"I'm giving you one warning!" Sabre growled, putting his fists out in front of him. A young dark legionnaire ran out, wailing something.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Sabre said sarcastically, tripping the legionnaire. He hit the ground, grunting. He wasn't much older than Sabre, maybe a couple months.

"What's the matter? Did you hurt your little face?" Sabre teased. Sabre had an attitude; he was rude to his elders and drove them mad. He was also very hyper like his father but was offended when someone said he was like his father.

"I'm nothing like that traitor!" Sabre would growl.

Sabre was standing on the back of the legionnaire, trying to balance while the boy wailed in pain.

"Get off me!" He yelled, pounding his fists.

"Why? Does it hurt? Oh goody! That's what I'm trying to do!" Sabre said, jumping up and down the legionnaire's back. He suddenly threw Sabre off his back and grabbed a gun from his belt.

"Want to go guardian?" He challenged.

"You bet I do!" Sabre said, grinning at his challenger. The legionnaire shot his gun, inches away from sabre's feet.

"Yikes!" Sabre yelped, jumping away. He threw a punch at the legionnaire, hitting him on the side of the head. He fell sideways before swinging his feet out, knocking the brown echidna to the ground.

"Ouch!" Sabre said, landing on his rump in the dirt. Jumping up quickly, the guardian kicked high, hitting the legionnaire in the face, knocking his hood off. A young red echidna with a tuft of red fur on his head rubbed his jaw where sabre has kicked him

"Who are you? What's your name?" Sabre demanded, trying to look taller by standing on his tip toes. The legionnaire towered over the guardian.

"Why should I tell you?" He growled, pulling his hood back up. He grabbed Sabre by the spines and got up close until their noses were almost touching.

"You're just causing trouble, Guardian, I advise you surrender now or things will get messy!" Sabre growled in anger and pain.

"Never," He growled, throwing a punch at the red echidna. He dodged, still holding onto Sabre's spines, dragged him along when he jumped away. Sabre yelled in pain.

"Give up, guardian!" The legionnaire said, hitting sabre on the side of the head with his gun. Sabre stumbled in a daze for a minute. The ground suddenly rushed up to meet him as the legionnaire pushed him to the ground and put his foot on the brown echidna's neck.

"I'll let you up once you surrender!"

"Never," Sabre rasped while the legionnaire attempted to stand on sabre's face and neck while the young echidna shrieked in pain.

"Get off me!" He wailed, struggling. The legionnaire gave up and crouched down, strangling Sabre.

"You'll be sorry…" He said, aiming his gun at the struggling one's chest and pulled the trigger, sending Sabre into darkness.

Sabre woke up in haven, his chest heavily bandaged. He struggled to sit up but a hand pushed him back down.

"Stay down Sabre, you took a pretty good hit out there," Spectre said, grinning at him. Sabre groaned and leaned back.

"You were pretty stupid out there; we almost left you there to die!" Spectre laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sabre growled, glaring at his grandfather.

"Try me!" Spectre said, narrowing his eyes at the 16 year old.

"Your attitude is really starting to bug me, boy! You've got more mouth then brain!" Sabre glared at him but his gaze softened.

"I know… I'm sorry…" He said, calming down. Spectre was surprised by the calmness and gentleness of his voice. He liked the sudden change in his attitude. We should shoot him more often! Spectre thought.

"I promise I'll try to improve my attitude…" He said, looking up at Spectre, "Honestly I will."

"I think we would all like that!" He joked, nudging the younger one's shoulder.

Sabre walked down a path, humming quietly. He had been trying really hard to improve his ways. Spectre said he was pleased with how calm and serious he had been lately.

"It's good to see a change in you, Sabre! You aren't so much of a rude hyper active child, you're really starting to grow up!"


End file.
